Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-38078818-20200205234633/@comment-36751384-20200206070729
“He has a 60 damage 0cd 0stm cost move. 10 base damage really isn’t much of a difference.” Yes it indeed does, that’s why attackers with 60 dmg as the max have that as a con. “Also, the 1 CD doesn’t matter too much since it’s only 1 turn cooldown, and comes with PER.“ It’s the equivalent of being stunned, frozen etc. losing that turn still means something lad, and per us only many other attacker, deniers, supports, even tanks not anything note worthy. . “As for the 1 turn cooldown, it’s not like he’s gonna get cooldown activated and 100% stamina drained at the same time.” Relics “ Him not having an essence slot isn’t much of a problem. He could hold double nishants sword or single Nishant sword and cains sword, meaning he can heal himself.” Not getting revived isn’t an issue for you? Also Hookuai could hold Cain’s sword as well. “ Also waiting a whole turn just for a damage boost isn’t really worth it. Sure it has precision, but who really cares about it? More tortures on this guy as well.” Omg damage boost is not bad in the first place, you guys have been catered with double damage for way too long, Hookuai’s 70 dmg becomes 120, is that not high to you? Don’t you dare talk shit about precision when hardened and tough are so damn common. Also positive effects Protection I love how you glossed over that like it isn’t amazing to have. “ Oh yeah as for sunburns being way better than nightmares, that move comes with bleed as well, and using nishants sword with that move means you can deny the enemy team whilst attacking.” Wow bleed. 20% damage decrease is so good. Also Nishant’s sword may be good but removing stamina is a unreliable deny. Also fun fact, if a skill deals damage or add more than one effect, the chances of it landing are lowered by a good amount so Nightmares might not even land. “ You know how you said Hookuai can save himself in a clutch? Uriels essence unfortunately does not revive all health, so probs 50% of the time he gets death doored or KO’d by someone on the enemy team.” You’ve never used Uriel Essence have you? It comes in clucth so many damn times keep your mouth shut with your lies. Probs 50%? Bruh it’s at least 60 or 75% and 100% unranked. Not every Ragnarok is gonna use a death door, or even have death door, don't use such a situational argument. “ Trust me. I would actually argue that Urtikus’ self-buff move is better than Hookuai’s, as not every single monster has PER and therefore does not gurantee it will be removed. Plus, it gives DOUBLE damage, not just a measly damage boost” You must be stuck in 2014 because per will almost always be around. Double damage doesn’t matter if so many monsters can remove it. Measly damage boost? Bitch please I’ve already stated how it’s good. Do I have to name down the plethora of per monsters to get it in your head?